Revenge
by IloveFantasies
Summary: When everything you love is taken from you, all you have left is revenge... AH
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

Hello there!

My name is Anastasia Mikaelson. I'm an ordinary girl. I mean, I was, until I turned eight. My life brought me pain, sorrow, sadness, lot of bad things, but there was also love… Well, do you want to hear the whole story, because if you do, we have really long way to go.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Hello guys! I came up with a new story. I hope that you'll like it, beacuse there is going to be drama, romance, hatred, suprises, tormenting, apologies, etc. and there will be a lot of Revenge. This is only intro. First chapter will be flashback from her childhood. If you have anything to ask, feel free to review! ;) **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or Revenge. I just own my OC's and the story.**

**ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hide and seek (Chapter one)

** Hello guys!  
>This is the first chapter. <strong>

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><em>It was nice and usual day in New Orleans, Louisiana. My dad, Nick and I were with our family friends, Lorenzo (my BF and first crush, 1 &amp; a half older than me), his little sister Bonnie(my BF, she's 8, just like me) and their father, Bob. We were having usual family lunch, this time at my house, when someone knocked on the door. <em>

"_I'll get it!" I said, rushing toward the door. I opened then and saw Caroline, our neighbor and my Dad's love. She was also wife of Tyler Lockwood, famous man from our city. He was like God or something. My Dad worked in his company for a while, so I've known couple and their son, Stefan. 'What is she doing here?' I asked myself._

"_Good afternoon, Mrs. Caroline!" I said politely._

"_Hello, Anna! How are you? "She asked._

"_I'm fine. What about you? "I asked._

"_I'm fine, too. " She said._

"_How's Stefan? " I asked. "Do you want to come inside, Mrs. Caroline? " I offered._

"_No thanks. I'll wait for your Dad here. Stefan is fine. He asked if he can come here to play with you later. "She said._

"_Tell him that me, Bonnie and Enzo will be waiting for him. Daddy! "I called my Father, politely smiled at Mrs. Caroline as she nodded her head, and when Dad came, I excused myself and went to guys. But I could still hear them talking about something. Uncle Bob called me and my friends to eat, so we listened to him and started running forward, but from the corner of my eye I could see my Dad, kissing Caroline on the door. Enzo took my hand and gave me quick kiss on my cheek, so I turned toward him. _

"_So, stranger, what's new? "I asked him with a smile._

"_We'll talk later. "He mouthed so only I could hear. I nodded my head and then he took my hand and placed a light kiss on it. I have probably blush a little, because he smirked._

"_You are cute together. " Bonnie said._

"_She's right. You would make a cute couple. "Uncle Bob said with a smile. I blush little harder at the thought of me and Enzo dating. I mean, we were around 8 and 9 for God's sake. But Anna & Enzo did sound cute I have to admit. _

"_Who would make a cute couple? "Dad asked from the door._

"_Anna and Enzo "Bonnie said whispered with her mouth full of pancakes. Uncle Bob quickly changed theme._

"_What do you think about watching the comet tomorrow? Kids could have some fun, and I would love for them to have some fun. "_

"_Sure. We'll go to watch the comet tomorrow night. We can make a picnic with kids. "Dad said. Wow, that was close. Whenever he hears words Anna and boyfriend in one sentence, he's like a mad dog…_

"_Yeah, we haven't done picnic in a long time. " Said Enzo. We made a deal about the picnic, and we went to watch a movie. The movie was over at 6pm, so me, Bonnie and Enzo were supposed to go outside and leave our Dads to talk. We went to one forest near my home, and Stefan was waiting for us there. He came toward us, greeted us and we went to play hide-and-seek. Bonnie was the first to seek. I was heading to one place, and Enzo followed me there. When we were out of everyone's sight, he took my hand and guides me towards the best place to hide. When we were there, we sat on the grass, he hugged me. _

"_No matter what happens, love, you should now that I love you. " He said and kissed me on my forehead._

"_I love you, too, Enzo. " I said._

"_Come here! " He said and took my hand. He dragged me to one tree, took a little knife out of his pocket and carved our names along with the double infinity sign on the tree. Then he leaned closer and pecks me on my lips. When he pulled away, we decided (mostly me), that this will be our little secret and that we need to go to let Bonnie find us, or she will suspect something. After few games, we were exausted, so we headed home. Uncle Bob was always one step ahead of us. He was waiting for us to come, so they would leave. Before he got into the car, he winked at me and put his tumb up. So much of a secret... -_- I smiled at Uncle as they drove off. Dad sent me to bed, and he went to bed, too. Next day we were going to picnic. And that's the day when all the problems started...  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**So guys, this is the first chapter of Revenge. I hope you liked it. Should I continue the story?  
><strong>

**XOXO**


End file.
